1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage coolers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage cooler apparatus wherein the same has positionable therein a hollow chamber in surrounding relationship to an associated container for maintaining cooling of said container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage cooling apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may appreciated, these devices have normally been of limited effectiveness in maintaining the cooling of beverages presented within such containers. Conventionally it has been desirable to construct such containers of durable and effective organization to enable use of such containers under a variety of conditions and physical treatment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,165 presents a variety of cooling containers wherein compartmentalized storage of cooling liquid of various configurations is set forth. The cooling container of Smith, however, fails to set forth any means of continuously securing a conventional cylindrical container therein and maintaining such engagement of containers under varying conditions, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing an internal spring for the maintaining of frictional securement of containers within the cooling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,762 to Zumstein sets forth the formation of double-walled plastic articles of potential use for cooling of items positioned therein but of construction an intent relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,030 to Doman, et al., sets forth a cooling container wherein a permanently captured cooling medium is secured within a hollow walled vessel positionable within a surrounding jacket for the maintaining of products and the like cooled within the confines of the apparatus. The Doman patent, however, fails to set forth a means of replenishing the fluid supply and varying the fluid therein and furthermore fails to provide any means for maintaining capture of a cylindrical container within the apparatus, as opposed to the intent and organization of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,975 to Todd presents a drinking receptacle wherein an outer shell of insulating material wherein a heat transfer medium is positioned for absorption from hot fluids positioned within the container to reduce the temperature of such fluids within the container and maintain the reduced level of temperature for extended periods of time. While of interest generally to an organization including fluid trap layer, the Todd patent fails to provide means for replenishing or restoring the fluid supply within the hollow walls of the container and furthermore fails to provide organization for the maintaining of frictional engagement with a cylindrical container positioned within the apparatus, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,557 to Cline presents another drinking vessel wherein a hollow cylinder is sealed at its bottom and open at the top with an opening in an exterior wall for the presentation of a liquid to be frozen within the walls of the container. The Cline patent fails to provide means for permanently capturing the fluid therein and fails to provide a recessed plug for this purpose. Furthermore, as in other prior art, the Cline patent fails to provide means for the maintaining of frictional engagement with a separate container positioned within the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved beverage cooling apparatus which addresses both the problem of portability and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.